


Syrup

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (HIS SCARS ARE THE TATTOOS OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE I MADE IT WORK), (that last one is subjective), Food Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sugar, Syrup, Tattoo, Week 2, bed sharing, dom!hux, kyluxxoxo, sub!Kylo, they lick syrup off each other ok don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: After an injury, Kylo Ren is bedridden and hating it. His boyfriend comes up with a way to pamper him. Plans go slightly awry.





	Syrup

The taste of sugar sat heavy on his tongue, a sweetness that invaded every sense. He could smell the richness of it, every time another mouthful was slipped in between his lips. He opened up as fingers came close again, and he took them into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the two digits, he licked off every bit of syrup, suckling slightly to make sure he got it all. His mouth and lips were sticky-wet, and there was a smear across his cheek. Any other time, Kylo would have been mortified, but he was enjoying this too much to feel anything but bliss. 

 

Hux took care of him. That’s all there was to it. Spooning thick syrup into his mouth in lieu of any sort of healthy breakfast hadn’t been the original plan. There was an abandoned stack of pancakes on the tray with the syrup, probably gone cold by now. Distracted by the sweetness, they’d only wanted to do this. Kylo’s injury had left him bed-ridden for the last week and a half. He was on the upslope toward healing, and the bandage wrapped around his calf was proof enough of that. Still, sex had been out of the question for awhile, because moving at all had been excruciating.

 

It was embarrassing, really. Getting shot in the leg. He was Kylo Ren, Master of the Order of Ren. And, yet, someone had been able to sneak a shot in when he hadn't been looking. The most mortifying bit of all was that he hadn’t even gotten the person who shot him. He didn’t know who had shot him. Some piece of resistance scum. 

 

Fingers glazed in syrup pressed against his lips again, and Kylo stuck his tongue out to lap at them. His eyes had gone doughy soft, and he looked at Hux gratefully. As he let the fingers slide deep into his mouth, he suckled hard, eyes never leaving his General’s. They slid out a moment later, and Kylo pouted a bit as he waited for more. 

 

“You’re such a big boy,” Hux whispered, making Kylo’s face flush. “But, it’s okay to be a little dependent sometimes, too.” His fingers swiped through the vat of syrup and lifted again, though, this time, globs dripped down onto Kylo’s chest and Hux’s smeared them across his cheek. The beads of sugary liquid sat against his pectorals, and Kylo glanced down as much as he could. His back was propped up, but he was very much reclined, and the last thing he wanted was to get syrup all over their bed. “Sorry, let me get that for you,” Hux said, then bent his head and let his warm tongue swipe over Kylo’s skin. 

 

A low heat unfurled in his abdomen as Hux continue to lick over his warm skin, carrying away the syrup and leaving a trail of wet saliva behind. Hux shifted, straddling his waist, and Kylo felt two fingers firmly grip his chin. Hux’s tongue dragged over his cheek then, licking away the residue left on his cheek. He moaned, embarrassed, lips falling partially open. 

 

Hux took advantage, and his plundering tongue slid in to claim him once more. His clean hand slid up into Kylo’s hair, holding him there, holding him still as Hux licked into every crevice. Kylo could taste syrup on Hux’s breath, and he was sure that he was even sweeter to kiss. When he pulled away, Kylo gasped and reached up to try and bring him back. Hux just chuckled and slid his fingers back home again, straight between Kylo’s plump and swollen lips. 

 

“Such a good boy.” Mummers of affection slipped from the man, and Hux leaned in to bite gently at Kylo’s jaw. It’s been so long, hasn’t it baby? You want some more?” His fingers left, and Kylo quickly nodded. “I want some more, too.” 

 

Hux moved off of him, then took the blanket and pulled it further down the bed until he was lying fully exposed. Kylo slept in the nude, whenever he could, and last night had been no exception. He would have already been dressed if Hux hadn’t surprised him with breakfast this morning, then started hand feeding him syrup instead. Hux’s hands pressed flat against Kylo’s chest as he sat between his legs, Kylo spreading his thighs to accommodate him. 

 

Picking up the tin of syrup, Hux tipped it over the top of him, and Kylo felt the cool liquid drip down onto his chest. And Hux moved so that it left a sticky trail all the way down to his naval. A few more small drops here and there, then Hux set it back aside again. Leaning over him, Hux’s lips pressed to skin, then his tongue began lapping up the mess. Kylo shuddered as his tongue found a nipple, then teeth grazed against it as the man sucked him clean. He moved further down, following the trial all the way to his hard stomach, which flexed under the man’s lapping tongue.

 

Kylo felt Hux’s tongue lavishing over one of his scars where a glob of syrup had gathered, and he moaned and threw and arm over his face. He was sure his cheeks were much too red to be anything but embarrassing. Flushing, he finally snuck a peak downward, and he found a pair of sea-green eyes staring up at him. Kylo couldn’t deny what that gaze did to him, and his cock twitched to life as Hux’s licked at his jutting hip bone. 

 

Rising up, Hux peeled up his own shirt and tossed it down to the floor. He crawled up, situating himself over Kylo’s chest, his thighs pressing on either side of him. And he picked up that tin again. Kylo watched with fascination as as Hux poured the sticky substance down his chest. He caught it as it dripped onto his toned stomach, then slid his fingers back up, smearing it around his nipple instead. 

 

A hand in his hair guided Kylo forward as Hux leaned close. He didn’t have to ask what Hux wanted. His lips pressed against Hux’s chest, kissing him sweetly as syrup smeared over his mouth. Then, he opened up and let his tongue began to explore. The sugary taste exploded on his tongue again, and Kylo moaned as he lapped it up off of him. He closed his plump lips around Hux’s nipple, sucking as he worked to get the taste off his skin. 

 

“Oh, yes, baby boy, that’s it. Clean me up, baby.” Hux tightened his grip in Kylo’s hair, his voice breathy as he spoke. He slid back down suddenly, tilting Kylo’s head up so he could lick over his mouth, suck on his plump lower lip. Kylo moaned against him, and Hux bit into lip hard enough to sting. “You’re such a good boy,” he whispered, then gathered another swipe of syrup on his fingers. Kylo obediently let the fingers slide deep into his mouth, then he set to cleaning them off, even as Hux continued to move down,straddling his lap eventually. His hard cock pressed up against the man’s ass, making him groan softly. 

 

“You make me so proud. I think you deserve a reward.” He ground his hips against him, and Kylo gasped, his head falling back onto the pillows, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Hux’s fingers. He felt the man press both hands to his pectorals, nails digging in slightly to give him a grip, then he pressed down harder. He fabric of his underwear was rough against Kylo’s cock, but he didn’t care. 

 

Hux’s thighs pressed firmly around his hips, and the man worked himself, his skinny hips moving in jerky motions to try and bring Kylo to climax. It had been so long, it was no time at all before his cock was throbbing with the need to release. “You can come whenever you want, baby boy.” Hux leaned forward, biting and sucking on Kylo’s shoulder, finding a scar to press his sticky lips to. 

 

Kylo came, white hot light streaking across the back of his eyelids as his body reacted violently. His thighs tensed, and his hands dug into the sheets, and he picked up his hips and thrust up against Hux’s ass. Skinny hips ground him back down into the mattress, and finally, Kylo opened his eyes to see the dazzling lights above his head, seemingly spinning as he caught his breath. Hux’s face interrupted his view a moment later, a smile on his shiny lips. 

 

“Oh, my beautiful boy,” he whispered, and they kissed once more. Tongues tangled together, sweet on sweet, and Kylo continued to moan up into him until Hux pulled away. 

 

Hux laid against his chest, and Kylo hummed happily at that. They continued to exchange soft kisses with each other as the heat of an orgasm slowly left his body. The flush in Kylo’s chest eventually faded, and he was left with Hux sucking on his jawline, running sticky fingers through his hair. He was too euphoric to care. 

 

“We need a shower,” he mumbled softly, feeling the way the leftover sugar on their chests stuck them together, and he lifted an arm to loop around Hux’s waist. 

 

“Later,” Hux growled, then went back to staining hickeys on his jawline and neck. Kylo merely smiled and settled into it, licking a touch of sweetness off his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by the kyluxxoxo week two board. I hope they don't mind that I broke the rules a bit. No one has tattoos, but I supplemented with mentions of Kylo's scars. I just wanted to write these two licking syrup off each other in bed, and I can't help but making my Kylo a little submissive, right? Like, y'all understand, right?


End file.
